Odds, Ends, and Grenades
by M.E.R.C. Inc
Summary: Random ideas that may become stories. Working on these to mark time while the editing is being done. Anything and everything is up for covering in this.
1. Naruto The Ranger

Naruto the Ranger

M.E.R.C. Inc.

Konoha, Land of Fire

Post Kyuubi 12 Years.

Western Road

Two people walked along the roadway, one a tall man in mottled clothing, the smaller of the two in a similar cloak. Both had the hood up covering their faces from the sun that beat down upon them. The tallest of the two reached around his back and into a brown leather pack and rummaged around finally sighing and turning towards the smaller man.

"Nathan can you reach into my pack and get the map and compass out I need to check how far we are from Konoha." The eldest asked.

"Sure Jet." Nathan said moving behind Jet and rummaging through the pack. "Got it!" Nathan said as he moved back besides Jet with a fox like grin on his face.

` Jet held both items in each hand and looked at the map. The compass now pointing north as Jet looked at the map again and smiled under his hood. He folded the map and put it into one of his pants pockets and hung the compass through one of the belt loops on his pants. The man then slid off his bow and checked it. The string was moving normally as Jet kept walking finally grabbing an arrow from his quiver and pulling it back into his shoulder. He slowly slid the arrow forward releasing all tension in the bow and putting the arrow back into the quiver.

Nathan looked at Jet and copied his movements. But unlike Jet he accidentally loosed the arrow. Said arrow flying forward out of view. Jet looked at Nathan with a look of sadness.

` "Sorry." Nathan said looking towards the arrows flight path.

"Lets go get it then." Jet said picking up his pace into a jog.

Hay M.E.R.C. inc. here just saying that these chapters will definitely be longer then this one. This is all I got to while discussing this idea as a future story idea. We both decided that at this moment neither of us could write or edit this effectively so it was shelved. But like all ideas it festered until this. So enjoy any ideas I throw into this they will be varied and I hope useful for future stories and current ones.


	2. The Arch Angel's Command

The Arch Angel's Commands

M.E.R.C. Inc.

Chapter one: Birth and Discovery

Frank Lawing Jr. & Linda Lawing

Sept 13th 2134

Tree Life Center.

North Carolina U.S.A.

The Tree Life Center is a specialized pregnancy control center. Unlike most of the others it can "Program" the children to do certain things or pre set them to like a certain job. That is why Frank and Linda are here.

"So what can we do to help you today?" Said a doctor wearing a long brown coat.

"We want a son." said Frank.

"Well what type of son?"

"We want a son who will listen to his parents and will become a doctor." said Linda.

"Pretty easy enough to do."

"Good."

The doctor took blood sample from each of them. The data went up onto a projector. One side male the other female. The doctor spun back around and faced the parents to be.

"Any features you want?"

"None."

"Okay random selection it is."

The view on the screen went into the bodies and looked at the genetic material. There was a picture of a male in between the two groups of cells and it kept shifting very fast. It started to slow down and eventually stopped at a picture of a blond haired blue-green eyed boy.

"There we go."

"Perfect."

"Come back in nine months to pick up your baby."

"thanks." the doctor shock his head and went about his business.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable

Sept. 15th 2134

Tree Life Center

Colorado U.S.A.

The Tree Life Company had several offices in all fifty states. The Colorado office was located in a mid sized area called Middleton. Both parents are blond haired and tall. They walked in a little nervous they may not be the most religious Jewish family but they weren't the least.

Both of them had a very happy two year old boy though they lost his twin sister during the birth and Mrs. Stoppable lost the ability to bear children. So they came to the center in order to have another child. The office was relatively new. The office was empty except for a bored looking secretary.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we would like to have a discussion with a doctor please."

"One moment." the secretary said and got out of the swivel chair and walked to the back area. Mr. Stoppable was having a hard time staring at her ass as she walked. Mrs. Stoppable looked into the air as he looked dead at the ground.

The doctor walked out to reveal a red headed woman in her mid twenties. She wore a dark blue woman's suit under a brown lab coat. She had light brown eyes.

"Hello my name is Doctor Annabelle Possible how can I help?"

"Yes my wife and I would wish to have another child but we can't by ourselves."

"That's not the normal story I get told but yes we can do that. Now we will need a blood sample from both of you as well as any features you want the child to have. Other than that we can change it as it develops."

"We have only one request and that we want to have a little girl."

"anything else?"

"No."

"Alright lets get started."

She extracted a sample of blood from both and put it into the computer and it went through several checks and tests to make sure any DNA used was clear of any abnormality. It worked the samples and used an egg from another woman and used a virus to change the DNA to that of Mrs. Stoppable and used Mr. Stoppable's DNA to impregnate it. The screen showed an age picture of the child at 16.

"anything you wish to change?"

"none."

"we're done here then." with that they separated.

Middle East

Sept. 23rd 2134

Dr. James Rivers

Dr. Rivers was brushing off a small mound of dirt that had accumulated over an ancient monument when the sand shifted and a large hole opened up in front of him, swallowing both him and some of his equipment. He fell and landed on his back the sand below him had softened the blow and allowed him to walk away without injury. He stood up, brushing off his clothes and walked forward. The darkness greeted him as he walked further away from the hole above him.

Dr. Rivers flipped on a small forehead light as he walked a small beam of light lead the way as the continued deep into the cavern. Markings on the walls meant he was below the temple above. He walked past a series of doors that had been blown off and deeper into the darkness. He came to a small staircase and saw something that didn't fit. A corpse wearing an old uniform but clutching an assault rifle. He stepped closer the markings signified Russian. His eyebrows went into a v as he frowned.

"Russian?" he asked

The corpse stared back not uttering a word though the mouth hanging open was similar to the corpse laughing at him for asking the question. He stepped over it. He continued down the path going through a tunnel cut into the sandstone. Old candles lined the way as he walked his curiosity rising with each step. Every step now clanged and clinked as he stepped on empty shell casings. He tripped slightly over another corpse and he kept walking.

The tunnel soon expanded into a large cave a pedestal in the middle many corpses greeted him. Most where facing towards the pedestal. Only three where facing away from it. There weapons in hand almost as still ready to carry on the fight. The pedestal was empty a large brace was all that was left. A Russian corpse was near the pedestal the left hand looked to be clutching something.

Dr. Rivers walked to the corpse and opened the hand. The hand had a piece of a tablet. He took it the writing old, older then the corpses around him. He looked harder at it and stuffed it in his pockets. To him it was a old artifact that a battle was fought over. To the corpses around him it was good enough to die for.


End file.
